


An Afternoon Drawing

by AstroAaron



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: Inojin & Himawari spend time together sketching the horizon. During this time, Ino realizes he may have a crush on Hima.This work is part of a trade.
Relationships: Uzumaki Himawari/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	An Afternoon Drawing

If you were passing by the bridge over a reservoir, you’d see two kids with art pencils in their hands. One was a tall, pale boy, carefully sketching the horizon. Inojin Yamanaka was doing his best to make sure that his lines were being pushed, curves were being pulled, and that the trees in view were detailed. The other was a small girl with dim blue eyes, getting ink on her hands. Himawari Uzumaki made sure that her heart lived within every stroke and slide of the pen. 

Her smile and focused brow were so charming, that when Ino peeked, he couldn’t help but feel a smirk slip onto his face. Maybe it was a sense of curiosity over Hima’s drawing coming over him that prompted the side-eyed glance. Maybe it was the little giggle he overheard. Perhaps he was thinking about how best to incorporate the girl into his sketch. Regardless, his thoughts went from ‘how is Hima’s drawing’ to ‘Why is Hima making my heart flutter’. 

She wasn’t actively doing anything to make him blush. She was just working on her own project. Seemingly, not even looking at him. Hima was so fixated on her own horizon and the contents thereof, that Inojin found himself simply captivated. 

“Hold still please,” Himawari politely asked. 

Perplexed, “Are you trying to talk to the birds?” 

She giggled again, and he felt his heart fly again. 

“I’m talking to you.” Hima turned her sketchbook toward Ino. Right there, still in the process of being detailed, was a portrait shot of Inojin Yamanaka looking determined to sketch the view in front of him. The level of effort Hima clearly put into his eyes caught Ino off guard. The fact that she was able to draw him so well without directly looking at him was a surprise. But not as much as the fact that she had gotten this far without him noticing. 

“Hima,” he gasped, “How did you?” 

“I’ve been practicing my Byakugan.” Her normally blue irises were much whiter now that Ino looked just a little closer. “So, do you like it?” 

Of course, the answer was ‘yes’. Of course, he appreciated the work she put into this surprise picture. Of course, Inojin was standing there wondering how to express his gratitude without coming across as awkward. However, the longer he stood there not saying anything, the more awkward it became. 

Words just weren’t forming. He wanted to just say thank you to this cute girl for the gift. He’d done it before for her other acts of kindness. So why was his heart in his chest for this one? Why was that smile on her face causing him to blush? Why was he just now thinking of her as a cute girl? Or, maybe, he’d been coming to this conclusion for a while. 

“Inojin?” Hima alerted, “Are you even listening?” Her face was pouting now. Even with puffed cheeks, she was just adorable. 

“Yes,” he said. Looking back at his own sketch, he began adding the facial details to the girl drawing on a bridge. “I think I love it.” 

END


End file.
